1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machine, and more particularly to a skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machine including an improved structure for suitably simulating the skiing operations or exercises and for reducing the manufacturing procedures and the manufacturing cost for the skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machines comprise a pair of handles supported on top of a base support, a pair of channels or tracks or rails supported on the lower portion of the base support, and a pair of foot supports or foot pedals slidably engaged with the tracks or rails for being actuated or operated by the user to slide along the tracks or rails and to simulate the skiing operations or exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,194 to Haaheim, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,533 to Feuer et al. disclose two of the typical skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machines comprising a pair of foot supports or foot pedals slidably engaged with the tracks or rails for being actuated or operated by the user to slide along the tracks or rails, and a pair of hand grips also slidably engaged with the other tracks or rails for being actuated or operated by the user to slide along the other tracks or rails and to simulate the skiing operations or exercises.
However, the foot supports or foot pedals and the hand grips may only be moved forwardly and backwardly along the tracks or rails, but may not be moved up and down relative to the tracks or rails and the lower base support. However, in the actual skiing operations or exercises, the foot supports or foot pedals and/or the hand grips may move up and down along or relative to the uneven or convex or concave ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,152 to Lo discloses another typical skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machine comprising a pair of foot supports or foot pedals slidably engaged with the tracks or rails for being actuated or operated by the user to slide along the tracks or rails, and a pair of hand grips pivotally attached or mounted or secured or coupled to the lower base support or the tracks or rails, and to actuate or simulate the skiing operations or exercises.
However, the sliding engagement of the foot supports or foot pedals with the tracks or rails may include a complicated structure that may not be easily and quickly manufactured and assembled by the workers. In addition, the foot supports or foot pedals are slidably engaged with the tracks or rails, but may not be moved up and down relative to the tracks or rails and the lower base support, and the hand grips may only be moved or pivoted forwardly and backwardly, but may not be moved up and down relative to the tracks or rails and the lower base support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,264 to Gordon, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,595 to Bruno disclose two further typical skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machines each comprising a pair of foot supports or foot pedals slidably engaged with the tracks or rails for being actuated or operated by the user to slide along the tracks or rails, and one or more hand grips attached or mounted or secured to the lower base support or the tracks or rails, and to simulate the skiing operations or exercises.
However, the foot supports or foot pedals are slidably engaged with the tracks or rails, but may not be moved up and down relative to the tracks or rails and the lower base support, and the hand grips may not be moved or pivoted forwardly and backwardly, and also may not be moved up and down relative to the tracks or rails and the lower base support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,033 to Palmer discloses a still further typical skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machine comprising a pair of foot supports or foot pedals to be actuated or operated or stepped up and down by the user to simulate the skiing operations or exercises.
However, the attachment or the engagement of the foot supports or foot pedals with the lower base support also may include a complicated structure that may not be easily and quickly manufactured and assembled by the workers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional skiing simulating and rehabilitation exercise machines.